


fire alarms

by hawkeyesbutt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fire Alarms, Fluff, M/M, University AU, bokuto in a towel, oikawa wearing glasses, sleepy oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyesbutt/pseuds/hawkeyesbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire alarms are the worst, and there's always that one guy who comes out in a towel and nothing else. </p><p>In which Bokuto is That Guy, and Oikawa strikes up a conversation with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fire alarms

Fire alarms going off at 3am were Oikawa's personal hell. Which was wonderful, seeing as they happened so damn often. "The perks of living in student halls," he yawns as he bumbles down the 5 flights of stairs with the other 300 people around him. He meets a few friends on the way, chatting animatedly about who could have set it off this time; he loses them in the crowd before he can hear their conclusions. At this point, he's beyond caring the reason behind them, he just wants them to stop.

He finally makes his way out of the building, standing in the car park outside of the halls with everyone else, shivering from the cold.

A shoulder bumps into his and he nearly topples over from how tired he is. Oikawa rights himself in time to stop himself from falling, able to muster just enough energy to scowl at whoever had bumped into him, but stops at the sight of them.

The guy has these large intense golden eyes that meet his almost instantly. The white tips of his hair just slightly out of his line of vision as they hang around his face, droplets falling from them. What distracts Oikawa most however is the complete lack of clothing; the guy wears a small towel around his waist but that's it. Not even shoes, despite the amount of glass littered around the floor outside. Oikawa watches the water streak down his muscular chest and swallows slightly. He must have been showering when the alarm went off.

"Oh shit, sorry!" He says, eyes wide in apology, one hand tightly around his towel while the other is raised in hopes of steadying the other boy. 

"It's fine," Oikawa says, eyes stuck on the guy's chest. "Aren't you cold?" He asks, eyes attracted to the mans very perked up nipples. _I'm too tired to look at someone this hot,_  Oikawa thinks, but doesn't tear his gaze away.

The other laughs nervously. "Yeah, it took me a bit by surprise. Didn't have time to grab anything."

Feeling momentarily sympathetic, Oikawa shrugs his jacket off, handing it over, leaving him in just his pajamas. "Here." Oikawa offers. He regrets it almost instantly with the cold wind bringing out goose pimples on the skin of his arms.

The boy looks at him in surprise before bursting into a wide grin. Oikawa has never seen someone so happy to be lent a jacket. "Are you sure?" He asks, but he's pulling it on regardless. He tugs it around him tightly, a smile still in place. His smile is so genuine and happy that Oikawa feels his face flushing despite the cold.

"O-Of course," Oikawa says, trying not to make his teeth chattering so obvious. 

"Cheers man," he says, before holding his hand out. "I'm Bokuto."

"Oikawa," he replies, taking his hand. It's warm, and Oikawa almost doesn't want to let go. "It shouldn't be long now."

 

Fifteen minutes later they were still all huddled outside while the staff took care of the fire, and Bokuto was still glued to Oikawa's side.

"You don't wanna go find your friends instead of hanging out with me?" Oikawa asks, curiously.

Bokuto shakes his head in a very serious no. "No fucking way, dude. I'm in a _towel_. The moment they see me they'll attempt to steal it, I'll be publicly exposed, everyone will get their phones out and put it on Facebook and then I'll get _another_ warning from the university for misconduct."

"This sounds like it's happened before," Oikawa says, suspicious but amused.

"I'm speaking from experience yeah," Bokuto admits with a laugh. Oikawa realises how much he loves his laugh; the full bellow that comes from his chest leaves the corners of Oikawa's lips tilted upwards without thought. "What about you?"

"Hmm? Oh, no, I've never been publicly exposed."

"No," Bokuto laughs again, "Your friends, dude. They in halls?"

"Ah, not really," Oikawa says, pushing his glasses up his nose. "I'm mostly tired and cold and don't really want to socialise with any of them, so..."

"Sorry dude," Bokuto says, looking truly apologetic. "You can have your jacket back if you want-"

"Oh, no! Sorry, I wasn't- I wasn't trying to hint at anything. You can keep the jacket on, really." Oikawa's teeth chatter unconvincingly through the whole sentence, and Bokuto bites his lip with guilt as he mulls it over. A few seconds later he gives Oikawa another huge grin and Oikawa thinks he could power an entire city with how bright it was.

"Bro! I have an idea," Bokuto says, unzipping the hoodie.

"I said you can wear i-" Oikawa starts, before Bokuto comes around him and drapes the jacket over them both. Oikawa is pressed up against Bokuto's naked (and still damp, mind you) chest, with his jacket being stretched around them both, and yet cannot think of a single complaint to give. Bokuto's bare skin is toasty and warm, and Oikawa wishes he was facing the other way so he could touch it, kiss it, lick it, do a number of insanely filthy things to it.

"Is this okay?" Bokuto asks cheerily.

Oikawa's cheeks turn bright red. "U-uh, yeah."

"How are you colder than I am? You're wearing way more clothes," Bokuto muses.

"No idea," Oikawa says. "Although, I think I'd warm up faster if I were facing you." Shit, he went for it. He actually went for it.

"You think? Let's try it out," Bokuto says without a moment of hesitation, opening his arms slightly so Oikawa can manoeuver. Finally facing the right way, Oikawa is even warmer - on the other hand, he didn't take into account just how awkward it was to be face to face with a guy you met fifteen minutes ago, who's half-naked and about 4 centimeters away from your face.

_Curse my thirst_ , Oikawa thinks to himself.

"This is definitely warmer," Bokuto hums. "Plus, now I get a pretty view."

"Oh?" Oikawa smirks, feeling his cheeks get hot again.

"Yeah, the back of your head is really dull," Bokuto tells him. "Hair smells nice though. I like your shampoo."

Oikawa starts laughing - he can't help it. Bokuto had looked so endearing while he complimented Oikawa's shampoo brand and he couldn't help but find it downright hilarious. This huge beefcake of a guy with wacky hair and abs and biceps likes Oikawa's shampoo.

"What's funny?!" Bokuto asks in confusion, before starting to laugh himself.

"You are!" Oikawa says. "Funny and attractive, a good mixture."

"You think I'm attractive, huh?"

"Have you seen yourself?" Oikawa says, eyes raking him up and down far less subtly now.

Bokuto snorts. "Dude, of course I've seen myself. I just wanted to sound humble so you didn't think I was a huge dick."

"You aren't a dick for knowing your hot," Oikawa tells him. "I'm sure you're a huge dick for some other reason instead."

"Well, if you stick around, you might find out that reason," Bokuto grins.

"Maybe I will," Oikawa smiles back.

To the sweet relief of their eardrums, the fire alarm finally goes off and a few in the crowd gives some tired cheers. Oikawa feels self-conscious as he notices the other residents making their way back inside; He looks back to Bokuto, not wanting to pull out of their warm huddle.

"You should give me your number," Bokuto says suddenly.

"My phone number or my room number?"

"Both. Both is good," Bokuto says. "Shit, I don't have my phone though. You got a pen?"

"Nope," Oikawa yawns. "Tell me your number."

Bokuto gives him a sheepish look. "I don't know it."

"Huh?"

"I-It's a new number, I haven't gotten used to it yet okay -" He's so flustered that Oikawa can't find it in him to be any form of annoyed.

"It's fine, Bokkun," Oikawa laughs, somewhat flirtatiously. "My room number is 419, on the fourth floor. Come visit me some time."

As he steps out of his own jacket, he briefly witnesses the look of confusion cross Bokuto's face as he murmurs 'Bokkun?' before watching Oikawa walk away.

***

"419," Bokuto mutters as he makes his way up the stairs. "419, 419, 419-"

"Eyoooo, look who got caught in his towel. Again." The familiar voice appeared next to him and he grabbed his towel tighter instinctively.

"Kuroo, you dare pull my towel off and I'll-"

Kuroo reaches for his towel, causing a mild squirmish on the staircase, much to everyone else's displeasure. Kuroo relents quickly, simply laughing as he lets them into their floor. "I'm just messing, bro. Didn't see you outside - where'd you go?"

"I was chatting with this cute guy from 4th floor," Bokuto says, eyes sparkling. "He gave me his jacket."

"What a gentleman," Kuroo drawls, before punching Bokuto lightly on the shoulder. "Good for you man. You get his number?"

"Room number yeah," Bokuto grins. "415- wait, that's not it. Fuck? what was it?!" Bokuto says, running a hand through his still-damp hair. "Shit, Kuroo, I forgot already!"

"You know his name?"

"His surname!"

"Facebook him. Easy peasy."

"But-"

"I'm sorry, your Kuroo's advice hour is up. Please put another coin in to continue." Kuroo says in monotone as he opens the door to his own room.

"Harsh, man!" Bokuto whines, but Kuroo simply blows him a kiss and slips inside with a departing smirk.

"Damn it." Bokuto says as he enters his room, turning the light on. He slips his hand into the pockets of Oikawa's jacket on instinct and comes across two metallic items - he pulls them out and breaks into a grin.

In his hands were a mobile phone and a room key with the number '419' written on it. "Yessssss," Bokuto whispers in triumph, fist clutching the phone pumping the air. He runs up the stairs, still in his towel with no shame, a smile on his face and a cute boy to rescue.

**Author's Note:**

> pretty sure this is a bit OOC but i have major writers block and i wrote this on my phone and i love bokuoi SO MUCH OK 
> 
> also i just finished my first year of uni and my room number was 419 so i figured ~~~~~~~ id put it in for a laff
> 
> edit: thank u pops (littleaprilflowers) for betaing :*


End file.
